


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（5）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [5]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（5）

Chapter5

 

“Just lay your head in daddy's lap, you're a bad girl.”

“One, two, three, four.”

 

离宋文嘉进来才不过两小时，他发现刘耀文发烧了，拿来药和热水，又去厨房接了条湿毛巾仔细搭在刘耀文额头，男孩儿一直半闭着眼睛，眉头紧蹙，下意识叫了一声：“哥……”

他在刘耀文身边坐下，握了握他的手，说：“睡吧，我去处理，别担心。”

离模模糊糊听到宋文嘉声音的那个时刻还没过去两小时，刘耀文在灼热的梦境里挣扎着，腰部以下像陷入沼泽似的被熔浆淹没，眼前都是黑雾，这样的境况下，居然还被一股外力强行拉扯了起来，他恍惚地睁开眼，马嘉祺面色沉重，嘴巴一张一合说着话，刘耀文根本没听清，直到被带上二楼，机械地拉开书房门走进去，看到坐在书桌前的那个男人，金边眼镜反着光，一盆冷水才从头顶轰得砸下来，沧海桑田，他瞬间从火山口坠入深海，灼热的感觉一点点消失，刘耀文把手背到背后，死扣着自己手心，他在强迫自己清醒过来。

“我很后悔，你知道吗。”

对面那个男人开口了，他长着一张非常锋利冷峻的脸，眼神像狼，嘴唇很薄，俗话说嘴唇薄的人情也薄，可事实却不是这样。

刘耀文想要道歉，可是才刚张嘴，“爸……”话头就立刻被截断，很明显对不起三个字并不是男人想要的东西，他揉着眉心开口：

“如果当初没有让颦颦怀上你，就好了。”

其实，对刘耀文来说，母亲的名字早就不能再刺痛他，或者说从来没有刺痛过他。刘耀文记忆中没有任何关于母亲的直接记忆，全都是从他人口中间接得知，宋文嘉说，她是世界上最好最温柔的女人，有柔软的浅栗色长发，笑起来时眼睛像一弯月亮。因为没有照片也没有影像，所以他无从得知母亲的真实样貌，于是这段美好的回忆由于证据不足而时常站不住脚，刘耀文更熟悉的，是眼前这个男人，自己的父亲口中，那个因为自己的诞生而死去的母亲。

他常常觉得亏欠，觉得自己欠了谁一句对不起，但又苦于找不到具体对象，所以只能每每在父亲的眉眼被绝望淹没之时，适时说上一句抱歉，他靠近书桌走了几步，再次道歉：“对不起，爸，我太冲动了。”

书桌那边的男人却似乎根本不在乎这打架斗殴的小事，某个小孩被自己的儿子打到骨折、毁容这种事都不值一提，或者说，自己这个儿子，本身也是不重要的事。他只摇摇头，根本不分给刘耀文一个眼神。

“其他人烂在外面我都不会管，我今天为什么来？刘耀文，就因为你是她用命换来的。”

“你知道她那天在手术台上流了多少血吗，她那么小的身体啊，怎么能源源不断涌出鲜血。”

刘耀文麻木地摇头，他具象思维能力挺好，父亲口中猩红一片的手术台已经出现在他眼前，甚至能够闻到蓬勃的血腥味，那是生命力在空气中四下流窜逃走的味道，刘耀文想去看看躺在病床上的母亲，可是却绝望地发现，自己从来就没有触碰过真实的她。

“你不配。”

又是这句话。从小，男人就不允许他们保存任何关于妻子的照片，特别是刘耀文，他连看都不能看，某回宋文嘉偷偷跟他说这一次一定把妈妈的照片拿给你看，结果回家时左边脸颊已经肿了，于是再也不敢提。

“你听好了，刘耀文，自从出生的那一刻起，你就已经不配拥有自己的人生了。所以，不要做任何会让颦颦失望的事情，不然，我会当你已经死了。”

那我现在又算什么呢？

刘耀文很想亲口问一问自己的母亲：“妈妈，我让你失望了吗？”可是他永远也做不到了，他不知道她长什么样子，不知道她是个怎样的人，不知道她的墓碑在哪里，唯一知道的，只有她被自己夺走了生命这件事。

他最后还是麻木地低着头开口：“对不起，爸，我知道了。以后再也不会了。”

刘耀文走出那张门时，发现宋文嘉一直站在门外等他，见到他出来便立刻抓住他的手，皱着眉：“我不知道会惊动父亲，我以为我自己能解决，耀文……”刘耀文轻轻摇头，惨白着脸扯出一个笑容：“谢谢你，哥。你进去吧，他要见你。”

 

宋文嘉进门之前还放不下心似的回头看了刘耀文几眼，而后，门被关上，刘耀文才脱力一般顺着墙坐下来，但他没有停留多久，很快地爬起来下了楼。

 

从下楼到进房间到躺上床睡着，整个过程里刘耀文都意识不清醒，只是自我防御机制在起作用，放空能保护他，睡眠让他不至于太快太直接地被痛苦侵袭。刘耀文做了一个梦，他梦见一个女孩，是年轻时的颦颦，又似乎不能这么说，颦颦去世时才25岁，她这一生都是年轻的。但刘耀文在梦中见到的那个女孩还穿着校服，自己在车站见到她，她已经上车了，刘耀文只能隔着玻璃窗看到她的背影，他用力拍窗，大声叫着妈妈，可是女孩却像听不见一样，自顾自跟身边的同学聊天、谈笑风生，车子发动了，刘耀文只能跟着跑起来，大叫：“你看看我！妈妈！求你看我一眼！”可却怎么也跟不上，直到那辆车驶进无边的亮光里，他腿一软跪在地上，才发现自己早已经泪流满面。

这是一个很短暂的梦，他伤筋动骨地经历了一阵剧痛，而车还是飞快开走。刘耀文睁开眼，以为才睡了十几分钟，可是房间里漆黑一片的夜色却告诉他时间已经过去很久了。

他第一反应是抬手摸自己的脸，干的，同一个瞬间，他感觉到有什么东西压着他的手臂。刘耀文把被子掀开，月光映下来，是丁程鑫，小脸上表情安然，缩成一团睡在自己怀里。他刚从噩梦中醒来，立刻就更加用力地把丁程鑫搂住，像抱住什么救命的浮板似的，紧紧扣着他的腰和后脑勺，丁程鑫的脸紧贴着刘耀文胸口，这下呼吸的空隙都没有，他很快就被闹醒了，哼哼唧唧地扭动起来，刘耀文发现他醒了，也不松手，不管不顾地说：“姐姐、姐姐……你让我抱一下，就一下好不好。”丁程鑫伸手绕到他背后发狠抓他，像猫一样留下长长的挠痕，还在赌气：“你今天欺负我了，我为什么要给你抱？”

刘耀文连忙解释，“骗你的，那伙人就是找茬，敖子逸根本没招惹他们，也没有女朋友什么的，你别气了，姐姐。”说罢又把丁程鑫从被子里捞出来，目光灼灼地盯着他，生怕自己的语气不够有说服力。

“那他们为什么无缘无故找茬？”丁程鑫上手了还不满意，小腿也去踢刘耀文，“之前敖子逸他们班有个女孩子很漂亮，叫钟什么怡吧，被那伙人缠上，敖子逸揍了他们一顿，就记上仇了。”似乎根本没有认真在听，别别扭扭，丁程鑫不满地挣扎着：

“不是这个！你，你凶我了……你还推我，推得好重好重好重！”

“啊？”刘耀文这才突然回过神来，捧起丁程鑫的脸凑近了上下左右看起来，嘴里念叨着，“对不起对不起，有没有伤到哪里，给我看看。”摸完脸又把衣服猛地撩开，开始仔仔细细检查丁程鑫的身体，吓得他到处躲，大叫：“没受伤，别摸了！”

 

刘耀文跟他闹了一会儿，最后才趴到人胸口，问：“为什么突然跑来跟我睡觉啊，姐姐？”丁程鑫声音仍然气鼓鼓的，“还不是你哥叫我来的，说你打架被你爸教训了，可怜得很。”一边手无意识地捏着刘耀文的脸颊。

“到底是我哥叫你来的还是你自己想来？”

本来想随口回答，但一扭头看到刘耀文认真又期待的眼神，丁程鑫泄气了，只好说实话：

“……我自己想来行了吧，还发着烧呢，半夜出事怎么办。”

没想到刘耀文居然还要得寸进尺，像只尝到血腥味就不松口的小老虎，立刻翻起来压在了丁程鑫身上，“那你哄哄我，我是病人，我难受。”

丁程鑫躺在那儿，缓慢地眨着眼，似乎在思索让步的可能性，过了很久，又或者只有半秒，他放松了绷紧的背脊肌肉，让自己绵软地沉入被子里，这是一个信号，示意魔女的花园已经撤下警卫，外来者可以为所欲为准备入侵。

他稍微侧着脸，柔软的浅栗色发丝垂在白床单上，月光湿漉漉，一路流淌一路染色，丁程鑫的容貌是艳丽的，睫毛像乌鸦羽毛那样黑，皮肤像珍珠一样亮泽莹白，嘴唇像心口滴落的鲜血那样红，他显得不真实，因为出奇的美丽而显得落寞，与这个世间其他的一切格格不入。而泼洒的月色把他淋湿了，一层温柔的水雾把他留在人间，模模糊糊，柔化了丁程鑫分明且突兀的棱角。水中月镜中花，凡人都知道那是假的，捞起来就会碎成几瓣，太好的东西谁也不敢接，说是天上来的金缕玉衣是不可以的，只有把它放进布袋里，说不过寻常之物，人才觉得受得起。

从第一次见面起，刘耀文就敏锐地察觉到，丁程鑫是某种很极端的存在，超越了他的感官极限，使他头脑轰鸣着颤抖、生疼，他不知道是好是坏，只咀嚼出一种本能的痛苦。看不清、摸不到，分不出真假，像梦里的海市蜃楼，虚幻无比。这样的人，只有去作恶、去爱、去毁灭，这样用力的动作才能敲碎镜子，才能在水面泛出裂痕般的涟漪，才能让人感觉到他真实存在的印迹。

 

吻上丁程鑫的双唇时，刘耀文突然感到一阵心口发凉，很多心脏疾病的患者偶尔会采用这种说法，但事实上“发凉”是皮肤的感觉，而心脏是肌肉，它不知道凉热。文字总是骗人的东西，刘耀文知道自己出错了，他在探索，他伸手用力扣住丁程鑫的后脑，然后开始仔细地一点一点尝他的味道，用嘴唇，用舌头，用牙齿，那东西像两片过分肥厚的花瓣，咬起来汁液横流，甜蜜芬芳。

人在遇到意识体系以外的新物体时，已有的旧图式解释不了，所以总是寡于言辞的，比如有一个故事里，生活在大草原上的牧民第一次被带到外界摸到了冰块，回家后他绞尽脑汁想要向族人描述那种感觉，最后却只能说：“手指上很‘烫’。”还有一个故事，小时候在农村的男人，平时只用井水，进城第一次见到自来水时好惊讶。惊讶得就那么开着水龙头，怔怔地看着水流从龙头里淌出来，好几分钟。

在这一刻，刘耀文遭遇了同他们相同的境遇，他亲吻着丁程鑫柔软的嘴唇，摸到了新世界的白光，像奥莱里亚诺在吉普赛人的帐篷第一次见识冰块，生命里姗姗来迟的、令人猝不及防的第二扇门，终于在这天向他慷慨展开。

他很难不产生自己拥有了丁程鑫这样的错觉，后面的一切都发生得很自然，他终于也在丁程鑫身上虔诚地留下了气息， 一个小小的吻痕，在肚子上。即使知道是错觉，但看到丁程鑫飞红的眼角和水光淋漓的唇，刘耀文想，至少这一刻。至少有今晚。

暑假剩余的时间里，他有了新的爱好，所有快乐都开始跟丁程鑫的口唇相关，成了刘耀文食髓知味的成瘾源。他开始喜欢给丁程鑫喂食，一颗樱桃、一杯奶、一块冰，深红色果皮，成熟圆润的樱桃被一颗颗推进丁程鑫嘴里，果肉被含进去了，还留在口腔外的樱桃梗像一个墨绿色诱饵，丁程鑫嚼到一半，刘耀文会再次突如其来地撬开他的嘴，手指伸进去夹着软烂稀碎的樱桃尸体玩他的舌头，混在一起，被刘耀文生硬地扯出口腔，像用刀挖出来的一团蚌肉，丁程鑫细细地哭着，呼吸被阻断，鼻翼翕动，漂亮的眼睛被打湿，睫毛、脸颊、嘴唇，一塌糊涂，即使刘耀文松开了手指，他的舌头也收不回去，鲜红的嫩肉吐露在外，像一只吐舌求饶的小狗；喝牛奶要嘴对嘴地灌进去，可是不允许吞咽，刘耀文离开他的嘴唇，居高临下伸出手，丁程鑫含了满口奶，无助地直摇头，但还是被刘耀文捏住下颚强迫张开了嘴，乳白色液体瞬间从他嘴角流淌下来，刘耀文呵斥：“你是小孩子吗！奶都兜不住！”丁程鑫呜咽得更厉害，努力仰起头不让牛奶流出来，刘耀文在这时候放开他的脸，再次凑近，唇齿厮磨间把液体推进他的喉咙深处，柔情蜜意地哄：“宝贝，好乖。”

这已经不属于某种青涩的性试探，丁程鑫每次都会湿，会硬，他太敏感了，起身的时候刘耀文床单上都被濡湿一片，可是又死守着不知道是自尊或者忠贞什么的牌坊不放，每次刘耀文手指戳刺着在肠道入口试探时他都会尖叫，弓着身子挣扎起来，用哭泣后力竭的嗓音喊着：“求求你！我还没准备好，不可以……”听来确是真情实意，刘耀文立刻就举白旗投降，转而把阴茎捅进他的嘴里。奇怪的是，不管怎么哭怎么闹，即使被捅得眼冒白光不停干呕，丁程鑫有时还是会呜咽着潮喷，刘耀文不知道怎样去有礼貌地表达，就直接说：“姐姐，只是玩你的嘴都能高潮吗，好骚，我好喜欢你。”

约法三章：不可以让其他人叫你姐姐、不可以让其他人操你的嘴、不可以再兜不住精液和奶，必须全部咽下去。

丁程鑫颤抖着点头。

 

除此之外，除了丁程鑫彻底哑掉的嗓子和时时刻刻殷红的嘴唇外，什么事都没有再发生。那个男人像没有来过，打架斗殴事件也不了了之，最后被定性为私人纠纷，宋文嘉还没提父亲的名字，寸头就被抓着忙不迭在病床上道歉。刘耀文最后也忘记把那根有指纹的铁棍捡回来，心里还惦记着那天买的冰淇淋呢，敖子逸就提着一袋子dq进来了，长手长腿往床边一坐，嘴里念叨着：“哎呦喂，还知道帮我挡刀了，来吃吃吃，我补偿你哈，晚上带你出去吃，想吃啥吃啥……”

还没说完就被刘耀文堵住了嘴，“行了打住，又没出什么事，回家遇到了顺便收拾收拾他们而已。”看着敖子逸念叨的样子，又想起自己那天在丁程鑫面前污蔑他的话，还是有一点点于心有愧，但好在敖子逸脑筋直，也根本不知道这回事，硬拉着刘耀文起床去吃饭，“话不能这么说！我毕竟是你哥！怎么能让弟弟受苦了，赶紧的过了这村就没这店，穿衣服换鞋我们走！”刘耀文还真混不要脸吃了敖子逸一千五。没敢告诉其他人。

 

九月一号开学，开学前一个礼拜是18中的家长会，趁着丁程鑫还在家，宋文嘉让他去初中部给刘耀文开，自己负责给刚上高二的敖子逸和马嘉祺当家长。初中部和高中部在不同的校区，四个人在校门口分开，丁程鑫似乎是第一次来十八中，兴奋地抓着刘耀文到处跑，一点都没有家长的样子。刘耀文拿校园卡在小卖部给丁程鑫买了一支冰淇淋，边走边问他：“你以前是哪个学校的啊？”丁程鑫忙着撕手里的袋子，眼睛都不抬，“我七中的，在城北。”“哦哦，我有一个朋友也在七中，七中是不是管得很严啊听说每天早操……你干什么，你别舔了。”丁程鑫吃冰淇淋的动作被叫停，委屈地抬起了小脸：“不舔我怎么吃啊！”立刻，刘耀文从丁程鑫手里把那支冰棍抢过来扔进了路边的垃圾桶，动作一气呵成，双手插袋往前走，丝毫不顾丁程鑫在身后拳打脚踢。

走到教学楼下时，有三三两两的学生聚在楼梯口聊天，其中一个似乎是认出了刘耀文，远远地挥起手来打招呼，走近一看才发现是粤语仔，“文哥早啊！”刘耀文偷瞄一眼丁程鑫，对这个中二的称呼感到有些不好意思，只能装模作样咳嗽一声：“你怎么来这么早？”粤语仔扶了扶额头，“还不是我妈，硬要早到占座位，不知道有什么好占的……对了，这位是？”他看着丁程鑫，丁程鑫软绵绵地回了一个微笑，刘耀文立刻警觉，搂过丁程鑫的肩膀说出跟行动完全不符的介绍语：“这是我哥。”没想到粤语仔立刻反驳：“不我不信。”“……你妈的。”刘耀文伸手去抓他，企图用武力说服，丁程鑫站在一旁温柔地看着两人打闹，过一会儿才轻声说：“小耀，我先去教室啦，你和同学在外面玩儿吧，结束了我们再联系。”

等到丁程鑫在刘耀文恋恋不舍的眼光中走远消失在楼梯拐角了，粤语仔才贼兮兮地开口：“这也太好看了吧，好漂亮啊，像游戏里的cg。”虽然听着很受用，但刘耀文还是给他肚子上来了个肘击，“别看了，再看眼睛给你挖掉。”两个人拉拉扯扯笑骂起来，估摸着家长会至少得开个两小时，于是去了球场，穿着不算太方便的的帆布鞋，刘耀文却觉得今天状态格外好，仅仅只是感知到这个校园里有丁程鑫的存在，霎时连风都变得轻快柔软。

打完差不多两场后，时间也快到了，看到另外一群人过来就直接让了场子，回教学楼那边的路上陆陆续续全是家长，在食堂门口粤语仔被他妈妈带走，刘耀文挥手说了句再见，接着往回走，走到教室那一层的楼梯口，正好远远瞧见丁程鑫站在教室门口跟班主任说话，刘耀文没过去打扰，百无聊赖蹲在原地划拉手机。等了好一会儿，腿都酸了，抬头一看却发现丁程鑫已经不在教室，刘耀文慌乱地爬起来四处张望，趴在栏杆上看到丁程鑫在一楼，正往跟来时相反的方向走，刘耀文想大声叫住他，却突然发现他好像不是迷路的样子，熟练地从小路拐去了什么地方。

刘耀文奔跑着冲下一楼，跟在丁程鑫身后的路径，越走越冒火，直到那个穿着白衬衫步履轻盈的背影飘进高中部教学楼大门，他才后知后觉闻到空气中淡紫色的硫磺味道，酸涩呛鼻。

刘耀文脑子里有个巨大的吊钟被锤得轰隆作响，他被迫处在了这么一个不得不跟丁程鑫同甘共苦的位置上，情爱和折辱似乎一直是互相的，丁程鑫还是喜欢时不时剖开他的喉管放进死鱼，冰凉的背鳍在胃袋里四下戳刺，刘耀文不觉得疼，只觉得无奈和失落。

他安静地跟在丁程鑫身后，一层又一层楼爬过，最后果然停在高二三班门口，这时高中部的家长会还没有结束，宋文嘉应该还在教室里，丁程鑫站在窗外看了一眼就走开，在走廊里像个跟家人走散的小孩一样四处寻找，终于在靠近五楼实验室的楼梯口找到了敖子逸，他正和一群同学围在一起聊天，抬头看到丁程鑫的时候手一抖，夹在手指间摇晃的可乐瓶咚的摔在地上，还砸到了自己的脚，他跑过来牵住丁程鑫，欣喜地问：“你怎么来了？”丁程鑫还没说话，只是撇了撇嘴角，大眼睛水盈盈望着他，敖子逸的心就已经化了，“我找不到路……”他的嗓子还是哑，揪着敖子逸的衣角把自己藏进阴影里，从其他角度看到就像是埋进了他怀里，敖子逸十指紧扣握住他，“没关系，不怕不怕，等下一起回家，现在就在这里玩一会儿好不好？”丁程鑫仍然摇头，“可是我都不认识你朋友啊。”

敖子逸扭头朝那群看呆了的同学使了个眼色，直接拉着丁程鑫走过来，“这个是吴亚，我同桌；这个是沈郯，学习委员成绩很好，平时给你检查的卷子其实都是抄他的；这个是秦越恩、这个是钟嘉怡、这个是曾辛、这个是隔壁班的我也不记得叫什么了额额。”敖子逸嘴炮似的噼里啪啦介绍一遍，面前立刻响起此起彼伏的问好声，都叫他程程哥哥，有几个爱起哄的男生直接喊了嫂子，闹得丁程鑫一下就脸红了，难得局促，小声问：“你们好……为什么知道我的名字呀？”“嘿呀，嫂子肯定不玩游戏吧。”一个梳偏分的男生探出头来跟丁程鑫说话，似乎是刚才那个叫秦越恩的，歪着嘴角冲他笑，“如果在王者峡谷遇到一个叫‘❤小狐狸’的人千万别理他，别动心，别上当，不然他可能会在所有朋友面前炫耀你有多可爱。”丁程鑫脸红得要滴血，看起来纯情得不得了，对面的男生笑得更开心，被敖子逸一把推开，“滚吧，不知道闭嘴了？还想不想要爹带你在峡谷自由飞翔！”丁程鑫嘟着嘴用手扇了扇风，想散去脸上的潮热，发现所有人都在盯着他看，连忙生硬地扯开话题：“你、你们刚才在聊什么，我没有打扰你们吧？”

“没有没有啦，刚才就是在说周六舞台剧的事情，小逸也会演唉，程程哥哥来看吗！”

一个红发女生很开心地凑到丁程鑫跟前，热情邀请着，丁程鑫歪头，问：“什么剧呀？”

“《白雪公主》，是不是听起来很俗套，但我们改编了一下，白雪公主最后会反杀皇后，还会把王子娶回家，很女权的一部剧哈哈。”

丁程鑫眯着眼睛笑起来，红发女孩接着介绍：“你的小逸是傻白甜王子，我演皇后，大女主钟嘉怡，其他人分别是小矮人1234567号，哦不对，还有个废柴猎人。”

终于，很微妙的一瞬间，站在墙边的刘耀文突然感觉自己活过来了，不是某种正面的、生机勃勃的感觉，而是被强烈的刺激性气味强行从麻木状态中叫醒，他好像早就已经习惯了当丁程鑫像一只蝴蝶一样悄然飞到其他人身边时，自动卸掉自己的电池，把自己当成没有生命的、冷漠的旁观者，丁程鑫作恶需要舞台，需要观众，少了一样他就会不开心，会变本加厉，会腥风血雨，刘耀文比谁都清楚这一点，所以只能尽职尽责坐在放映机前看他如何捕杀下一个猎物。

丁程鑫生气了，他的脸色沉下来，转瞬即逝，这种细微的断节其他人无法分辨，刘耀文却看得一清二楚，他看到丁程鑫的眼神落在钟嘉怡脸上，落在她黑色的长卷发上，落在校服格裙上，最后收回来，眼波流转，又是温柔善良的假象。

他语气轻松，开口道：“我们班上学期就出过《白雪公主》了，大女主要不要我给你讲一下戏，亲友折扣不收钱只要一支冰淇淋哦。”

敖子逸立刻抓着丁程鑫手腕撒娇：“那你怎么不给我讲戏啊？”

“给你讲什么，你这种角色根本没有演技挑战好不好！”

一片哄笑，丁程鑫趁机抓着钟嘉怡的手臂跑开，“你去那边演一小段给我看看。”其他人看着他俩跑到不远处的一个楼梯拐角，也没有在意，又搂着敖子逸的脖子跟他开起了玩笑。

这边，刘耀文往后倒退几步，丁程鑫和钟嘉怡几乎就站在一墙之隔的正对面，所幸丁程鑫背朝这边，并没有发现，刘耀文靠在墙角看着丁程鑫软乎乎贴在后颈的浅栗色发丝，未雨绸缪地想到：不管他要做什么，我都会爱他。

丁程鑫松开女孩子的手腕，抿了抿嘴唇，夸她：“你真的很漂亮。”钟嘉怡摇摇头，显然还没搞清楚状况，她推辞着，“没有没有，你更……”可丁程鑫还没等她说完便接着开口：“你应该跟敖子逸表白，说不定他会接受呢？不试一试怎么知道？”

女孩霎时愣住了，睁大眼睛不知所措地站在原地，嘴巴嘟囔着好像要反驳，却说不出个所以然来，“不是好朋友吗，很多人都说过你们般配吧。”丁程鑫仍然笑着，像个来和她谈心的大哥哥，温柔地引导着，直到女孩说出：“可是……他喜欢你啊……”

丁程鑫没有反驳，只是絮絮叨叨地讲：“敖子逸为了你跟别人打架了，还要陪你演公主王子，你们才应该是天生一对，你说是吗？”

钟嘉怡条件反射想摇头，接着愣住，咬住下唇不肯说话了，眼泪在眼眶里打转，不知道为什么丁程鑫要把她逼到这种地步，她想不通。

“如果不愿意，我现在把你推下楼梯，你就演不了公主了。”

他轻轻地笑起来，像说着一件趣事，语调里甚至有上扬的得意，直到这时，丁程鑫也没有摆出那副在刘耀文面前冷酷邪恶的样子，也许是因为女孩抱着手臂发抖的样子取悦了他，他只是笑，甚至还凑到女孩耳边温柔地说：“别怕哦，我不是坏人，不会伤害你的。”

刘耀文就安静地站在那儿看着，发现自己一点想要阻止的欲望也没有，他看到丁程鑫抓住了钟嘉怡的手臂，眼前的画面变成了慢动作镜头，女孩尖叫起来，摔倒了，丁程鑫自己跳下去之前还睁大眼睛看了看高度，然后他就消失在视野中，然后就来不及了。一切发生得好快，重物撞击的声音响起那一秒，敖子逸已经跑了过来，所有人都跑了过来，即使刘耀文莫名其妙出现，他的哥哥也没有任何反应，只是抱着额头磕出好大一个血口的丁程鑫不停道歉，他甚至不用像电视剧女主那样虚弱又快意地说一句“她不是故意的”，光是那一点点血，就足够敖子逸流光他半辈子的眼泪了。刘耀文又看到了那种熟悉的表情，童年在蚂蚁洞前面，敖子逸露出的那种悲伤与慌乱，本质永远不可能改变，只是程度要量级递增，他脱了外套盖着丁程鑫，丁程鑫一直小声哆哆嗦嗦地说冷，好多男生女生围着，秦越恩扯着嗓子在打急救电话。

直到人群被推开之前，刘耀文都不知道该在那儿如何自处，他太明白这只是一场自导自演的单方面虐杀，丁程鑫把女孩因为初恋而悸动的鲜活心脏生挖出来，也不吃，就滚在泥里玩儿，这些都无所谓啊，刘耀文想问的是：你真有这么恨吗？恨到要伤害自己吗？他突如其来地感到无措，走在浸入式戏剧的舞台上，身边女主角猛地拿起尖刀割喉了。

直到宋文嘉和马嘉祺推开人群走进来，一句话也不说，刘耀文却像找到了主心骨，至少我不是一个人。丁程鑫故作泫然欲泣的眼使他遍体生寒，他那时还没搞懂，为什么只能谋杀，不能反向谋杀，很久很久之后他才明白，刀口对着其他人可以是因为纯粹的玩乐之心，转过来对着自己时，却不论如何抵赖，终究是跟纠缠不清的爱意有关。

正所谓“世界就是这样终结的，不是伴着一声巨响，而是伴着一声呜咽。”

 

――T·S·艾略特


End file.
